Peine D'amour
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Jeon JungKook merupakan keturunan asli dari Alpha terhormat yang begitu diagungkan dan dipuja. Tak sedikitpun ada titik kejelekan dalam hidupnya, ya—dia sesempurna itu. Tapi, sempurna bukan berarti segalanya. Kemunculan Jack secara tiba-tiba, merupakan petaka baginya. Kim TaeHyung adalah mimpi buruknya. [TaeKook] Warning Inside!


T-M

Kim Tae Hyung & Jeon Jung Kook

Supernatural, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Alternative Universal [AU]

The characters belong to God, their parents, and their agencies

 **Warning:** _Typo(s), Harsh Words,_ _A/B/O Universe, WolfAU!_ _, Freak, and SLOW UPDATE._

* * *

.

.

" _Hey yo! —What's up, Bro?_ "

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyitkan dahi dengan ragu-ragu. Apakah orang tadi memanggil dirinya atau orang lain? Matanya menjelajah sekelilingnya, kemudian mendengus malas. _Well,_ yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah _Omega-Omega_ lapar akan belaian calon dominannya. Jadi, rasanya tidak mungkin orang tadi mau repot-repot memanggil salah satu dari para gerombolan _Omega_ itu, jika saja mata mereka seakan tidak bisa lepas dari dirinya.

Setelah memastikan jika kalimat sapaan itu benar-benar ditujukan kepadanya, pria jangkung itu memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Helaan napas penuh penyesalan menguar dari mulut merah muda laki-laki itu, sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelas, " _I'm not your brother_." Tawa menggelegar keluar dari mulut MinGyu, dia berlari menghampiri kawannya lantas meloncat kecil dan merangkul JungKook dari belakang, "Ya, ya, teruslah berkilah. Setidaknya tak ada orang selain diriku yang pernah melihatmu menangis," desisnya di telinga JungKook, seraya mengapit lehernya cukup kuat, yang dibalas JungKook dengan jari tengahnya—dan itu menyebabkan beberapa _Omega_ atau mungkin sedikit _Beta_ juga yang memekik gemas.

Entah di mana titik menggemaskannya.

"Coba lihat, siapa yang tidak mengenal Jeon JungKook pujangga sekolah kita? Selalu menjadi nomor satu, digilai oleh banyak orang, dan merupakan salah satu dari sepersekian _Alpha_ yang masih melajang," MinGyu meneliti satu per satu deretan ' _penggemar_ ' manis di samping kanannya, lalu memberikan kedipan maut pada mereka sembari bersiul, "Bahkan aku melihat beberapa dari mereka adalah laki-laki. Kau begitu beruntung, Bung!"

JungKook melepaskan tangan MinGyu dari pundaknya, "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Aku tidak begitu butuh mereka. Menyusahkan saja." MinGyu hanya bersiul mengejek, dia mendorong kepala JungKook dengan jari telunjuknya, " _Watch your words, Dude._ Kau bisa saja menyakiti perasaan penggemarmu. Memangnya, kau ingin dicap sebagai pangeran berhati batu, _huh_?"

Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Ia hanya menyisir rambut komanya ke belakang seraya tersenyum miring. Lantas, langkahnya kian cepat meninggalkan MinGyu sendirian di belakang bersama para pengagumnya, sebelum JungKook menyempatkan untuk memutar badannya ke belakang sekilas, "Aku tidak peduli, lagipula pada akhirnya tetap aku yang dipuja di sini, 'kan?"

MinGyu kemudian tertawa lepas, dia benar-benar akan mengutuk sahabatnya itu kali ini. Selalu saja dia berhasil memanfaatkan keadaan, demi terlihat luar biasa maskulin dengan _title_ _International Playboy_ nya. Walaupun, kenyataannya JungKook hanya pernah berpacaran 3 kali. Itupun tak pernah lebih dari satu bulan. Bahkan, mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang terdahulu terus-menerus mengeluh padanya tentang bagaimana cara dingin JungKook memperlakukan mereka. Dasar, diperlakukan dingin juga, tahu rasa.

.

.

Ya, begitulah keseharian Jeon JungKook. Berangkat dikagumi, pulang dipuja, tidur didoakan. Mungkin jika diibaratkan, ia bukan lagi menjadi bagian dari _Boys Over Flower,_ melainkan menjadi satu-satunya pendiri _A Boy Over Golden_. _Yup,_ dia sesempurna itu. Kekurangannya pun bahkan dianggap sebagai suatu kesempurnaan. Seakan-akan dia selalu saja bisa menutupi kelemahannya dengan kelebihan yang dirinya miliki. Namun, kelebihannya yang paling menonjol dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat adalah keturunan asli dari keluarga _Alpha_ terhormat—yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Alpha_ terkuat. Maka, tak ada yang berani bertentangan dengannya.

 _Seharusnya tidak ada._

.

.

Semenjak tadi senyum mengejeknya tak luntur dari paras indahnya. Menjahili MinGyu adalah kegemarannya. Mendengar umpatannya, ekspresi menyebalkannya, hingga tangannya yang mulai bertindak sadis. Seperti anak kecil saja. _Hm,_ meski begitu ia menghargai keberanian MinGyu. Sebab, satu-satunya kawan dekat yang berani memukulnya secara terang-terangan tanpa rasa takut akan sosok serigalanya memang hanya MinGyu. JungKook mendengus, dia memutar-mutarkan gantungan kunci di telunjuknya. Tak begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang melewatinya.

 _BRUK!_

" _Shit!_ " umpatnya kesal, yang mulai mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. JungKook menggerutu, bagaimana bisa tubuh sebesar ini tidak terlihat? Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan geram, matanya memicing kala melihat seorang pria bersurai _blonde_ dengan anting memanjang di salah satu daun telinganya. _Who the hell is he?_ Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu di sekolah ini sebelumnya— _namun dia seorang Alpha_. Auranya jelas terasa, hanya saja sedikit asing. Pria itu menatapnya sejenak, mendalami netranya, lalu terkekeh sendiri. Tangannya terulur ke arahnya, "Butuh bantuan?"

JungKook mengernyitkan dahinya, ragu. "— _Princess?_ " Brengsek, detik itu juga darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia tak lagi peduli pada aura ganjil yang pemuda itu miliki, ketika mengetahui sikap memuakan yang dilakukannya. Tanpa membalas uluran tangannya, JungKook bangkit. Dia masih saja menatap bengis pemuda cengengesan di hadapannya— _o-oh_ , dan sekarang dia tersenyum miring—sebelum menggeram, menampakkan dominansinya sebagai keturunan asli _Alpha_ terhormat, "Aku bisa membunuhmu sewaktu-waktu bila kau bosan hidup." Umumnya, pada tahap ini pemuda-pemuda lain yang berstatus _Alpha_ akan menjauhinya, tetapi kali ini pemandangan langka yang JungKook dapatkan. Sebab, orang tadi justru terlihat sangat senang. Layaknya macan yang berhasil mengelabuhi buruannya.

" _Oh_ ya? Kalau begitu," pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menahan setiap napas orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, termasuk MinGyu, "Aku bisa membunuhmu berkali-kali, bila kau bermain-main denganku, _Princess_ " bisiknya pelan, hingga nyaris ikut menghentikan detak jantung sosok jagoan di hadapannya. "Kau tahu artinya ini 'kan, Jeon JungKook?" Jari-jari panjangnya membelai pelan wajah JungKook, "—atau perlukah aku mengatakan secara gamblang, _my soon to be mate_?" kekehnya di sela mengukir namanya di pipi indah itu secara perlahan.

Sekejap kemudian, seolah tidak terjadi apapun, dia kembali menegakkan badannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi. Tangan kanannya terulur pada JungKook yang masih mematung, meninggalkan pertanyaan bagi semua orang. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ekspresi JungKook sehampa itu.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku terburu-buru dan tidak sengaja menubrukmu. Karena aku anak baru di sini. Perkenalkan, aku Jack atau bila terlalu sulit kau boleh memanggilku Kim TaeHyung. Salam kenal."

Detik itu pula, sekolah menjadi lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya. Lantaran, _Alpha_ Kuno yang dinyatakan menghilang secara tiba-tiba, mendadak kembali. Tetapi, yang lebih menghebohkannya lagi _Alpha_ terkuat di era ini, bersinggungan dengan _Alpha_ Kuno—yang dahulunya merupakan _Alpha_ terkuat pertama yang pernah ada.

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

 _or to be continue?_

* * *

Sela-sela saja, kalau mau dibaca silahkan. Jarang-jarang nulis pasangan lain juga, 'kan? Ini filenya numpuk sebenarnya, jadi ya daripada nganggur, dan saya ada keinginan buat nulis _fanfic_ lagi, jadi sedikit saya rombak.

 _Mind to Review?_

 _-Arcoffire-Redhair-_


End file.
